Intertwined The GrayEyed Lover
by naritaUzumaki
Summary: Two and a half years after Naruto meet Sasuke on Orochimaru's hiding place, Naruto continued his life with his new found love... Hinata. But fate played with them... Can they fight for their love? NAruHina a little of SasuSaku


xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**naritaUzumaki: This one is quite long. But I will try my best to make it look good… thanks for sparing some of your time reading this fan fiction.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own naruto… (Though I really hope I do.)**

**Warning: some lines are somewhat un-Naruto like… sorry!**

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**Naruto: Intertwined; the Gray-Eyed Lover**

Chapter 1; Lovers under the rain…

Naruto, as usual, is spending his time in Ichiraku ramen house. He is waiting for his girlfriend Hinata. It was already 5 and a half years since the chuunin exam, where only Shikamaru passed, such a long time since that fatal event. The time when Sasuke left them and followed Orochimaru. For so many days it filled his mind. He tried to search for Sasuke, join missions that involve Orochimaru. Until he grew tired of following him, grew tired of begging him to return when it was him who continues on refusing.

He decided to stop following him, at least not yet, and start a new life with Hinata. Someday he will bring Sasuke back, but not now. He will wait until he become powerful so that it will be easy for him to bring Sasuke back. But now he'll concentrate on her beloved girlfriend, his princess, Hinata.

He doesn't know when he starts loving her. Maybe since he was a child, when he sees her whenever he practice on the tree behind the academy, or maybe when she gave him that healing cream in the chuunin exam. It doesn't matter anymore. What matter is he love her and she love him. He smiled sheepishly. Remembering the day he told her he loves her. It was a rainy afternoon; they just finished a mission in Mist country. The mission is said to be very important and critical. He was accompanied by Gai-sensei, Kakashi-sensei, Jiraiya-sensei and many ANBU backups.

--Start of flashback--

Hinata stands beside the bench near the gate. She's holding an opened umbrella on her left hand and a close one on her right. He looked at her intently, as if memorizing her lovely figure. She looks like a demure goddess. A goddess that wears a green kimono with dusting of bamboo sprouts on it. Her silk kimono hugged her body perfectly. Her narrow waist was wrapped by an olive green obi. . She is a perfect picture of naivety and innocence. Seeing her like that no one would ever think that she is a ninja, and a powerful one for that matter.

He walked towards her, his heart beating fast. He's very nervous, questions are in his mind. Does she love him still? Did she realize that he does not deserve for her love? He shook off those questions. When he's meter away from her, he stopped. He can't utter a word. Not that he don't know what to say, it's just that he don't know how to say it. She might reject him; say that he gave up loving him.

No my koishii! You are mine! I already gave you 13 years of freedom, now I will claim what is mine!

Shocked by the voice from his mind, he kept his silence, wondering who the guy that said that is. Hinata noticed him and blushed.

"Na-Naruto-kun… I-I heard that today's your team's arrival a-and it's raining so… so I thought you would need an umbrella." Hinata said. Her eyes on the floor. He smiled silently, so sure that Hinata still love him. But how can he say that he feels the same way too.

"Hinata-san…" he whispered. He doesn't know how to start.

"Yes…" she asked, wondering why he is so tense.

"Hmm… Thanks for this…" he said, referring to the umbrella he is now holding. He's so nervous that he can't speak properly.

"Hmm… It's ok, Naruto"

For a while silence filled the air. No one wants to talk. Hinata--because he always stammer in front of Naruto; And Naruto--because he don't know how to start.

"Oh! Naruto… I really have to go. My father expects me to be home early." She said trying to evade him. She felt uneasy because of his gaze. His look tells her that he want to say something to her.

Naruto panicked. He has to tell her now or else he won't have the courage to tell her how he feels.

"Hinata" he whispered. He grabbed her hand and held it firmly." Hinata, there is something I want to say to you." He started, unsure if he could say it to her. "'Remember, before I left, I asked you to wait for me?"

"Please Naruto-kun I really have to go…" her voice is shaken, she's afraid that Naruto might ask her to stop loving him. She can't bear that. "Can't we talk about it next time?" she turned her back and walk.

He grabbed her hand again. "I love you!" finally, he said. "There I finally say it…"

She was stunned. Disbelief is written all over her face. She tried not to shed tears but she failed. Tears flowed from her gray eyes. He hugged her, making her feel the comfort of his embrace. She dropped her umbrella and hugs him back.

"Am I dreaming? Naruto please! Tell me, am I dreaming?" she said between sobs.

"No you're not… You're not in dreamland." He whispered on her ears.

"Naruto, please say it again… Please say you love me, again." she begged.

"I love you Hinata… I love you…"

"But you love Sakura-san…"

"Says who?" he growled.

"YOU! You always say that you like her, that you won't let any harm befall to her. You said that many times" she said in between sobs. Her cheeks turned red because of her crying.

"I said I'll protect her. Never did I say that I love her. I told to those people that she is my C-R-U-S-H not love or anything." He then smiled "You've been listening to rumors, my princess… That's bad!" he said… amused by her jealousy.

"Isn't you're feeling with Sakura-san a common knowledge?" she whispered, intended not to be heard, but nonetheless he heard her.

He cackled. Cackles that turn to laughter. He laugh whole heartedly that Hinata couldn't help but join him…

"Well, the way I see it you are now my girlfriend…" Naruto said.

"Says who?" she countered. "OMG! We're already wet!"

"So… what?"

--End of flashback--

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

End of chapter 1…

I'm not yet finish but I don't have much time... Hope you like it


End file.
